


Golden Silk Robe

by PlushRabbit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday King, and i love him, im smitten with a demon, its his birthday, mammon loves his present, reader wants to give mammon a present, we shouldve been able to smooch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: I got the cock inspo from bad dragon- vasu- just in case y'all were curious on how it actually looked like(σ≧∀≦)σ
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Golden Silk Robe

When the festivities are over and the food has been eaten, you sit on one of the decorated chairs and fiddle with a dark hand in yours, tracing the lines of his palm and running over his painted white nails. With his free hand, he goes over the letters and puts them into a neat pile when he finishes reading them. He takes his time with each letter, feeling it rather than reading the words. He traces the edge of the paper, runs a finger over the patterns and scoffs when he comes across one that seems so much like his brothers, that he can easily pick out who chose what paper without having to read the name.  
“Y’all are so fuckin’ sappy,” he whispers under his breath.  
You hum in agreement, and press a kiss to his fingertips. You feel him tense underneath and you allow yourself to smile.  
“Mammon?” You call out to him, letting his hand drop to your thigh. He turns to you and puts the letter down, with a quirk of his eyebrows you continue. “I was thinking, since it’s your birthday, do you think we can sleep together again- like we did last night?” He’s quick to raise his shoulders and his hand scratches against your leg. “I just thought that since we spent the morning together, it’s only right that we spend the night together as well.” You squeeze the hand on your lap and give him a reassuring smile. “Only if you want, of course. You are the birthday boy after all.”  
He’s quick to regain his composure. “Of course! I mean, my brothers hog you everyday- only fair that I get you a day to myself!”   
You tilt your head and smile. You rise from your chair and press a kiss against the corner of his lips. “Message me when you’re ready to go to bed. I have to get something from my room first.” Your hand places itself on the back of his neck and your twirl a strand of his snowy white hair. “See you in a bit Mammon,” you whisper and wave him goodbye.  
-  
You’ve barely had time to give yourself a pep talk when he messages you that he’s ready for bed. You take in a deep breath and look yourself over in the mirror once more. You wear a golden colored silk robe decorated with white lace at the edge of the sleeves and white flowers that gather at the hem of it. It’s short, and if you were to bendover, it would reveal too much. You take a deep breath, and message a sticker to Mammon. You grab a blanket and wrap yourself around it, and with a soft click of the door, you rush to his room.   
When you arrive, he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, phone in hand. The door shuts behind you and he’s quick to look up and give you a wide grin, patting the bed and tossing his phone to the side.   
“Took forever! You’re not supposed to keep me waiting, ya know?”  
You chuckle. “Sorry Mammon. I uh, got held up with something.” You take careful steps down the stairs.  
“Hiding another gift from me?”  
You click your tongue and you give him a coquettish grin. “Something like that.” Your smile softens. “Do you remember what you told me when I asked about your special day?” You walk towards him and stand facing the couch, you carefully remove the blanket and drape it across the arm of the couch. You turn around and he stands straight, his eyes widening a fraction. You take careful steps and you hold your head high. “About the cabin and us?” You stand in front of him and he nods. “Well,” you breath out, "I can't give you a cabin in the forest where it's only us," you whisper, moving to sit on his lap and when his hands come to touch your back, they dance across it, ruffling the silky night robe you have one, "but," you lean against his hands and undo the carefully placed bow that kept your body a secret, "I can give you something else." The silk slips down your arms and you have to hold yourself steady to fight the urge that makes you want to cover yourself.  
His eyes are wide and his face flushes shades darker. His hands grow stiff behind you and curl in, bunching up the silk into his hands. His eyes find yours, blown out as they scan your face, as if trying to find the truth somewhere there but when you stay unwavering, breathing gently and your hands play with the hair on the nape of his neck, does he let out a shuddering breath.  
"Really?"  
You shuffle closer to him, your bare core pressed against his and smile softly when he gasps. "It's your birthday Mammon. You get to do whatever you want on your special day." He bounces his leg and you press deeper into him.  
He looks up at you and you can see the shock breaking away, a smile already being pulled. "Anything?"  
It's your turn to feel flustered. You look away and your voice cracks, "We-Well within reason of course. You're a demon and I'm just a human."  
"Should we have a safe word?" He grabs your hand and slides it down his chest. You can feel the muscle and power that rests inside his body, how his heart pounds in his chest and you wonder if he has similar organs to you.  
Your hand comes to rest on top of his crotch where his member has hardened and reacts to your touch. "Goldie," you breathe out, eyes meeting his for a quick second and then the move to your knees, the silk robe pooling around you in a pool of gold.   
He looks at you without blinking, the hand that he rested upon yours removes itself and he strokes lovingly at the top of your head. "Heh, got it." A smirk turns into a soft smile and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers only to stop when you click your tongue and shake your head.   
He watches and he thanks Diavolo that you can't hear his heart skip a beat. You stand on your knees and your hands come to stroke his thighs. He bites into his bottom lip when your tongue lays flat against him, giving him a long strip until your tip runs down and sucks the tip through the cotton. Your mouth leaves a wet spot on the tip that grows as he begins to leak. You pull away, with the tip of your tongue sticking out between your lips.  
Your hands dance on his thighs and until they reach the waistband of his boxers and with a simple tug, he helps you kick them off and they’re thrown across the room in a crumpled lump. “Hm, good boy,” you whisper against his bare tip. You grab his cock and press it lengthwise across your lips, a smile on your lips when he shudders in response to your praise. He isn’t like other genitalia you’ve seen and to be honest, you aren’t surprised- he is a demon after all; once a being of pure good that fell alongside his brothers.   
He has a deep, rich color to him. The tip of his cock is in a conical shape, with ripples that wash down and stop at the tip. On the underside of the head, runs a crease that trails off into a vein and when you run a finger down it, he shudders. He’s smooth- save for the textured tip- until you run your fingertips down the bottom, where he bulges out. His slit is leaking arousal and drips past the bulbous base. He has a slight curve to him, it’s a soft arch to finish what his cock is. Seeing it, in all its glory, makes your mouth water and cunt drip.  
“Is there something wrong?” He whispers, brushing stray hairs out of your face.  
“First time I’ve seen a demon cock is all,” you mutter and his member twitches when you speak against him. “I’m,” you take a shuddering breath and swipe the tip of your tongue against his slit, a hint of saltiness filling your mouth, “fascinated is all. I think I could stare at your cock forever.”  
You don’t wait for him to reply, instead you press your tongue flat against him, and when you lick up, you move to wrap your mouth around the thick base, giving a soft suck to the bulging parts. You whine against him when he clutches tighter to your hair. You pull away and continue your journey to his cockhead, and when you reach the slit, you place a kiss there, and look up at him through your eyelashes.  
His breathing is ragged and his mouth is parted open. You feel a swell of pride in your chest when he mouths the words to continue, his cock twitching towards you.”Anything for you Mammoney,” you breathe out, wrapping your lips around his cockhead. You swirl your tongue around him, running your tongue across his arousal and slowly, you make your way down to him, what you cannot fit, you wrap your hand around him and even then, space still exists between your mouth and hand.   
He’s thick, thicker than you could have imagined and he’s long, and there’s a twinge of fear and disappointment that maybe you won’t be able to fit him all inside you, but you’re going to try. You hold your mouth there, feeling salvia drip past your lips and coat the rest of him. When you move your hand, there’s a soft clicking noise, and you move at a slow pace, bobbing your head and when you close your legs, you shuffle closer to him, whimpering at the slight friction that just isn’t enough. Your arousal drips past your lip and coats your inner thigh. You pull away and a trail of your saliva connects to his cock.  
“You have such a pretty cock, love.” You press a kiss against his leaking slit. “I’m lucky that you’re letting me do this.” You lick his slit with the tip of your tongue and blow cool air on it. “I’m so happy that I got to spend this time with you,” you run your tongue underneath him, “with my favorite demon,” you kiss the base where he swells, “with my first,” you look up and him and smile fondly. You wrap your lips around his cockhead and push you head down, your jaw aching the deeper you go.  
You move at a faster pace, holding yourself onto his thigh while the other continues to pump him. He’s greedy, his hand that has your hair twisted, nudges you down and you by the way his thigh clenches underneath you, you know that he’s holding back. Even on his birthday, he’s attentive to what you can handle. But it’s his birthday and if he wants you to choke on his cock, you’re going to do it for him. You push your head farther down and your mouth strains to open wider. A little bit past halfway, he hits the back of your throat and you remove your hand from his thigh and put it between you and the mattress. You open and close your fist, trying to keep your mind preoccupied as tears start to form while you gag on his cock. Spittle oozes out of your mouth in thick globs and you’re pulled away from his cock. Your breathing is deep and ragged and you shake your head, blinking back the tears and when you look up at him, he has a manicured hand covering his mouth and his own eyes are watery.   
You pull away slowly, “Mammon,” you gasp and you’re sure that you look like a mess but he still stares at you and when his hand is pulled down, he has a wicked grin on him.  
“Didn’t know you wanted my cock that bad, baby,” he says, removing the hand from your hair and smoothing it over.  
“What can I say,” you smile, “guess your greed rubbed off on me.” You rest your mouth on the base, suckling on the swollen part of him and when you look up, he’s rigid. “Now, do you wanna come on my face or tits?”  
“Actually,” he carefully slides himself backwards until his body is fully on the bed. You watch him with curious eyes and when he beckons you to come forward, you obey. “I was wondering if I could- Ah fuck,” he looks to the side and the tips of his ears burn a deep shade of cherry.   
Your hand comes to caress his cheek and you gently turn his head towards you. “Mammon, it’s your birthday. Whatever you want to do, you’re allowed. I give you my consent.”  
He stares at you wide eyed with a slight parted mouth and then his hand covers yours and he leans into you, an intimate smile gracing his features. “Can I cum in you?”  
Your eyes widen and he immediately looks worried, his mouth opening but before he can get any words out, you press a kiss to his lips. “Shit, that’d be really hot Mammon.”  
He licks his lips and there’s a hunger in his eyes. “Have to get you ready first.”  
He’s quick, the fastest of all brothers who are already extraordinary fast on their own, and in a quick movement, your back is against the mattress and his face is pressed against your heat. He presses his nose into you and your flush when he inhales. “Fuck,” he whispers out.   
He looks up at you and there’s a moment of stillness until you realize that he’s still asking for your permission. You nod and lick your lips. “Go ahead Mammon. Taste my pussy. It’s already wet from when I sucked you off.” And just like that, his face is buried deep inside of you.  
He’s greedy when he eats. His mouth moving rapidly against your sex and his tongue plunges into your gooey walls, circling and slurping your arousal. He’s satisfying himself first, tasting you and suckling in your essence, he is Greed after all. His hand moves upwards and slides up your thighs, and a thumb presses itself against your clit and gives a few circular motions. You buck your hips and you can feel his grin on you.   
“Easy baby, let the birthday boy enjoy his meal,” he growls, nipping at your inner thigh and he shoots you a look that sends shivers down your spine and into the warmth that pools in your lower tummy.   
His thumb is rubbing your clit, and when you begin to throb, he moves his mouth to suck on the quivering bundle of nerves. He’s quick and eats like a starved man, he sucks on your clit like it contains the sweetest nectar on all of the Three Realms but when he plunges his tongue back into your leaking hole, you shudder when you realize that that is what it’s like for him.   
His tongue swipes around the rim of your entrance and he circles it around his clit and when he does, two fingers replace his mouth. He’s quick around you, pumping his digits in and out you, pushing and stretching inside of you. “Fucking Devildom, I swear,” he mutters to himself, the vibrations making you dig your heel into the mattress.  
“Mammon, your tongue, fuck,” you whisper harshly, moving your hands to entangle them in his hair.  
“Keep talking,” he orders, nursing on your clit while his fingers massage your insides.  
“Ah- Okay!” Your back arches when he presses down inside of you. “Your tongue, fuck. I can’t even-” you let out a guttural groan cover your mouth with a hand.  
“Oi!” he removes his mouth and fingers and you whimper and buck your hips. He keeps you steady with one hand on your lower belly. “Remove your hand. I wanna hear you.”  
“But- But your brothers-” you cry when he shoves his hand back in and moves his hand rapidly, clicking sounds filling the room.   
“Let them hear,” he snarls, “been getting too chummy with ya lately.”  
You nod and grab the comforter in your hands. His mouth returns to your clit and you take in a sharp breath. “You mouth is heavenly,” you chuckle at your dumb joke and yelp when tingue flicks your clit. “It feels so good. I think I could cum with just your mouth alone. And you’re fingers, fuck! Your dick is going to feel fucking fantastic!” You let out a broken moan when he removes his hand and mouth again. “Mammon,” you whine.  
“I can’t have you cumming too soon.” He flashes you a toothy grin that reads more predatory than anything. “I am Greed after all. And my cock gets first dibs.”  
He holds his cock in one hand and hovers over you, steady and stiff with the other. His eyes flash and meet yours and they soften. He presses a kiss on your lips and when he swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, you allow him entrance. Your hands move to his back, in between his shoulder blades you dig your nails in them, when he lets out a primal sound. His tongue moves eagerly inside of your mouth, swiping at the roof of your mouth and moving down to suck your bottom lip into his mouth.   
Azure eyes gaze at your lips; they’re plump and red from him. And he sucks a breath in through gritted teeth. In his hand, he strokes himself, and with careful precision from thousands of years of practice, he swipes the tip across your slit, it teases around you entrance and he takes great pleasure at the way you hiss and thrust your hips.   
“I’m gonna fuck you,” his breath is heavy and eyes are glazed over with ardor. “I’m gonna pump you full of my cum and you’re gonna keep it inside your sweet little pussy, got it?” You nod and the burning sensation inside of you, spreads its warmth across your body. “I want to feel you get full with my cum until there’s nothing left. Do you wanna know why?”  
“Yes, please,” you mutter, your hands rubbing circles onto the area where your nails engraved themselves.  
“Because you’re mine. I’ve never wanted anything more than how I want you right now. And I’m gonna make sure everyone knows that you're mine.”  
He puts his face into the curve of your neck and you yelp when his teeth make contact with your skin. His teeth are sharp and they pierce your skin, and his tongue swipes over the wound, a low growl forms in the back of his throat as your blood taints his mouth.  
In his hand, he swipes his cocks in your slit and teases your clit with his head, it swirls it around and when he feels your squirms underneath him with your hands pawing at his back as he slowly presses himself inside of your gummy walls.   
"Fuck, your tight," he hisses.  
You chuckle lightly and clench your teeth when you feel your walls expanding. "Mammon, you mewl, "you're stretching me out."   
His head goes in without resistance, it slips inside easily and even though it's slightly thinner around the top of its shaft, it still expands inside of you, filling you and your insides wrap around him, pulling him deeper inside of you.  
He's breathing heavily as he goes in deeper. You watch him through half closed eyes and as he goes further into you, you toss your head back and grip his shoulders tightly. Your gummy walls wrap around him and when he pushes himself flush against you, he has his teeth bared in a snarl and it’s only when you stroke his cheek, does he relax into a smile.  
“You took all of me,” he smirks and swipes his tongue on your neck, blowing cool air onto you. “Doesn’t hurt?” He whispers, peppering kisses on the underside of your jaw.  
“No, you got wet enough,” you breathlessly smile. He’s smooth until his base, where he expands and bulges out. It’s tight inside of you and tears brim your eyes from the tight fit but it all feels so intoxicating. His textured tip provides stimulation and when he begins to thrust, thanks to his gentle curve, he bobs at your inner walls, hitting the gooey insides and wet, sharp clicking sound fills the room accompanied by your moans and his grunts.   
He has his face buried into the crook of your neck as he bottoms you out, filling you up and you jerk and wrap your legs around him when he hits a particular set of nerves. Low whispers spoken and interrupted by broken moans are spoken and breathed across your skin. They etch themselves onto your skin.  
“I’m gonna fill ya up with my cum,” he slurs together, sucking on your neck. “My scents gonna be all over ya and then no fuckin’ demon or angel can get near ya; cause they’re gonna smell what’s mine.” He presses his lip loosely where you begin to bloom red.  
“I’m yours,” you coo, interrupting yourself when a moan makes its way past your lips. “I’m all yours,” you repeat to him, a promise and a mantra, while your hands entangle themselves into his hair, crying out his name, when the tight coil in your stomach begins to burn white hot. He’s stimulating, every inch of him, and it’s all in you, the grooves and the swelling make you clench tight around him. “Mammon,” you whimper, “I know it’s your special day, but I’m going to come soon,” you choke on your words.  
He pulls his face away and grips your face, pursing your lips open and he has this cocky smirk on him when he finally lets go, his fingerprints marked onto your skin until they fade back to your color.   
“Cum for me then,” his hand slides itself down to you clit and he pinches it between two slender fingers, “I wanna watch you. And then while your pretty, little cunt is tight and juicy, I’m gonna fill you up.”  
Mammon moves quickly inside of you, the precision never lost, and he keeps you stimulated, moving his head to nip at the space between your shoulder and neck. Your pearl pinched between his two fingers is soothed over by circular motions. You arch your back and tighten your legs around him, pulling him deeper against you.   
You cry his name and dig your teeth into his shoulders and he only gives you a whine in response. Your body courses with pleasure, sending your nerves on high alert and when you separate from his shoulder, you say a broken version of his name. Your soft walls pull and contract around him. Your arousal washes over him in waves, leaking around his shaft and out of you, making the inner part of your thighs, sticky and wet.   
As promised, he watches your face scrunch with pleasure before it relaxes into an ‘o’ shape, your hands clawing down his back while you repeat his name. His cock jerks inside of you, and he lets out a breathy moan when he feels you tighten around him, aching to help him release. Under his fingers, your clit twitches and throbs, and he doesn’t stop his movements. He thrusts into you, and hooks his hands onto your waist and in a quick movement, he’s on his knees and he’s holding on to your lower back while your upper body spills onto the bed. You twitch and shake around him, your legs loosening and falling away from their wrapped position. You have a dazed smile on your face and you whisper his name, your chest rising and falling rapidly; a dark color spreading across your chest and blooming up to your face.  
He whispers his love to you and digs his nails into your soft skin and as he groans out your name, making it loud and clear what he’s doing to any one who listens in, he spills inside of you. His seed warms your already burning walls, coating them in a white, sticky substance. He fills you apace, spilling out before he’s even done whispering your name under his breath. Mammon watches as you lay there, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, with a warm smile curved on your face.   
He stays still inside of you and then with a hiss and furrowing eyebrows, he pulls himself out of you gingerly. His seed spills out of you, coating your lips and dripping onto the bed sheets. He clicks his tongue and swipes his fingers, coating them in his own release before he pushes his digits inside of you, stuffing you back with his released cum. Your thighs clench at his movements and you whimper out his name.   
“Mammon,” you mumble and in the corner of his vision, he sees your hands make grabby motions at him and he scoffs with an adoring smile playing onto his lips. He crawls next to you and shuffles with the blankets, pulling them over your bare body that shines and is flushed with a deep color. Your hands crawl over his chest and he gives you a smug grin when your face scrunches as you move your sides. “You really did fill me up,” you mutter, pressing your face against his chest.  
“Mm, probably could’ve done more,” his hand soothes out your stray hairs. “But you seem tired and I’m more than happy to just sleep with you.”  
Your smile turns into a frown. “Do you want to go more?”  
He shakes his head and his silvery hair falls into his face. “No,” he presses a kiss against your temple, “maybe next time, eh?”  
“Next time,” you nod, already dozing off.   
“Maybe next time, we can even go to a cabin,” he mentions, watching your face relax into slumber.  
Your hand strokes his chest and your fingers jump when your brush against his chest, his nipple pebbled. “A cabin sounds nice. Just us, no worries about who might hear.” You encourage his dream, finding comfort in it.   
“I could eat you out for the whole day until you’re left shaking,” you drum your fingers against his ribcage, “we could film,” you snort and shake your head, a lazy grin on your face, “I could suck on your tits,” you peek open an eye and interject.  
“You could suck on my tits right now,” you offer.  
“Nah, maybe in the morning,” he chuckles when you pat at his chest. “Get some sleep will ya?”  
“Mm, that reminds me, I need to borrow some of your clothes in the morning. Ya know, seeing as I came in here with just a robe.”  
Mammon grows a wide grin. “Damn, full of my cum, all marked up, and you’ll be wearing my clothes?” He throws you a wicked grin that falters into something gentler, when he sees your eyes are still closed but the grin is still there. “You really are giving me the best present.”  
You hum and through tired eyes that sting with sleep, you smile and press a kiss against his warm skin. “Happy birthday Mammon. I’m glad you’re in my life.” Through your sleepy haze, you feel a kiss press against your temple and soft words are spoken to you. You smile and lightly scratch at his chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the cock inspo from bad dragon- vasu- just in case y'all were curious on how it actually looked like(σ≧∀≦)σ


End file.
